theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Marone
Dominick "Nick" Marone (born Payne) is a fictional character on the American CBS soap opera, ''The Bold and the Beautiful''. The character was portrayed by Jack Wagner from March 28, 2003 until February 29, 2012. Nick is the son of Massimo Marone and Jackie Payne. 'Storylines' Nick landed in town after a shipwreck. Nick began a romance with the beautiful, yet scandalous Brooke Logan, which then put him at odds with Brooke's ex-husband Ridge Forrester. Their rivalry intensified when Nick met with his mother, Jackie Marone, who informed him that he is the son of shipping magnate Massimo Marone, making the two half-brothers. Brooke then jumps back to Ridge. Brooke and Nick end up being captive with Ridge in South America on Brooke and Ridge's honeymoon captive by natives working for ex-fugitive Sheila Carter demanding Massimo Marone's gold. Ridge falls into a furnace and is presumed dead. Later Nick and Brooke do it and Ridge is later alive. Brooke's pregnant and she thought Nick was the father. Turns out it was Ridge's child. Brooke almost marries Nick but Ridge stops the wedding. Nick had a short lived relationship with Ridge's half-sister Felicia Forrester. She later returned to L.A with a son named Dominick "Dino". Nick later gets in a relationship with Brooke's daughter Bridget Forrester and later got married (with a small interruption on their wedding ceremony at the Forrester mansion that Dr. Taylor Hayes was still alive who was shot by Sheila Carter). Bridget became pregnant but realizes he's begun an affair with her mother Brooke (which Brooke previously had an affair with Bridget's prevoius husband Deacon Sharpe which resulted in her half-sister Hope Logan). Stephanie Douglas (enemy of Brooke because she broke up Eric and her) helped Bridget at Big Bear Cabin by having her admit her mother Brooke has abused her and it wasn't her fault. Nick wanted Brooke back and stopped her wedding with Ridge (which he's done to him) and succeeded. Bridget faked an abortion, but they had a stillborn baby named Nicole Marone in 2006. Nick and Brooke later did marry. On television on a fashion show Ridge kissed Brooke and Nick loses it. Ridge continues these sexual advances to break up Brooke an Nick. To make Brooke jealous Nick put Brooke's younger sister, Donna Logan, as lead for Brooke's Bedroom line. Brooke huffs when she sees Donna on television representing her line. Brooke goes to talk to Ridge about this and Nick slept again with Bridget. Stephanie Forrester accidently pushed Nick's mother Jackie Marone off a balcony. Nick blackmailed Stephanie to sell him Forrester Creations but later sold it back. Dr. Taylor Hayes, Nick's psychiatrist, grew close to him after her marriage to Ridge Forrester ended. Taylor and Nick began a relationship. Taylor and Nick quickly fell in love and got married. Even though Massimo Marone and Eric Forrester (Taylor's father-in-law because of her marriage to Ridge which Brooke broke up and Thorne) had a rivalry, they still stayed together. Taylor became pregnant with Nick's child and needed an egg donation and Bridget, a doctor, accidently used her mother Brooke's egg. Taylor found out and was devastated. The baby was named Jack Marone. Taylor begins drinking again and the two split up when Brooke gained joint custody of her child Nick and Brooke give their relationship another chance. Later Brooke's youngest sister Katie Logan undergoes heart trauma after being shot and grows close to Nick (which Katie always liked). Katie got pregnant and told Brooke and Brooke slapped her. Katie's child resulted in a miscarriage. Nick recieved a note in the sauna of Jackie M Designs (His mother's competing company) from a woman you must have and finds out it was Stephanie's sister Pamela Douglas. After a relationship with former model Agnes Jones ended, Nick later gets into a relationship with Donna but very briefly. 'Crimes Committed' *Attacked Massimo Marone (2003). *Tricked Samantha Kelly into thinking Ridge Forrester was interested to keep Ridge away from Brooke Logan (2003). *Arrested for bribing government agents (only Massimo was guilty of wrongdoing) (2004). *Punched Ridge Forrester (2005). *Cheated on wife Brooke Logan with her daughter, Bridget Forrester (2006). *Broke into Stephanie Douglas' house and held her over a second-story railing (2006). *Blackmailed Eric Forrester into signing over control of Forrester Creations (2006). *Tried to ruin Forrester Originals (2007). *Arrested for the murder of Shane McGrath (he was framed by Stephanie and Ridge) (2007). *Arrested for violating an unknown restraining order issued by Stephanie Douglas (2007). *Suspected of shooting Stephanie Douglas after threatening to kill her (2007). *Cheated on Bridget with a "dying" Katie Logan (2008). *Didn't reveal he knew that Rick Forrester had stolen Forrester designs (2009). *Punched Owen Knight (2010). *Was complicit in stealing and reworking Forrester designs for Jackie M Designs (2011). 'Maladies and Injuries' *Knocked unconscious after a tanker accident at sea (2003) *Held captive by Sheila Carter. (2003) *Obsessed over Brooke Logan to the point of having hallucinations. (2005) *Slapped and tossed overboard by Brooke Logan. (2006) *Shot at by Stephanie Douglas. (2007) *Had a non-cancerous spot removed from his lung. (2011) *Punched by Bill Spencer Jr.. (2011) Category:Marone family Category:Brooke Logan's romantic relationships Category:Taylor Hayes's romantic relationships Category:Off the show